The Outcasts
by French Punk
Summary: Two years after the events of The Blood of Olympus. Demigods are disappearing across the globe, and the childs of the Dark Gods are framed for it. Soon enough, the childs of the Olympians force them out of Camp Half Blood, blaming them for the disappearances. A few mounths later, demigods stopped going missing. But Punishment awaits the childs of the Olympians.
1. Introduction

It all started two years ago.

We, demigods, noticed that multiple demigods disappeared across the globe.

Only the farthest from camp disappeared at first: but then, demigods living in America went missing.

We consulted the Oracle, who told us that the Dark Gods were involved in this.

In a display of xenophobia I had never seen before in camp, all the childs of the dark gods were kicked out of Camp.

The Olympians were zealous on their task, claiming that they needed to ensure the safety of the other demigods.

Mounths later, the vanishing of demigods stopped. We celebrated, fools, thinking that the right thing had been done.

The Hunters of Artemis warned us that our current victory would soon have a bitter taste, convinced the childs of the dark gods were innocent.

We didn't paid attention to them, or to the Amazons. The Romans were thinking the same as we were.

But now, today, we are being punished. Hell is unleashed upon us, and childs of the Olympians are being killed.

All the greek and roman demigods were called back to the camps, remaining in a siege state of mind.

We sent multiple groups of our finest campers, and the ones who returned came with alarming news.


	2. Discovery

Max Farraday's eyes shot open as he heard screaming. Immediatly grabbing his swords, he ran to one of the nearby tents, opened it up, reached out for the sleeping bad, and placed a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright Hope. It's just another nightmare. You're here with us." _Here because of the childs of the Olympians,_ thought the son of Erebus bitterly. "M-max... D-do you reall think it's a g-good idea?" asked Hope Mathis, the daughter of Nyx, with uncertainity. "We don't have any choice, Hope. If we want to punish the Olympians and their childs, then we have to seek his help."

Without another word, the gothic headed back to his tent and took the old map from his backpack. It had been mounths since they were kicked out of camp by the other campers, mostly the childs of the Olympians. He soon banded up with other childs of the Dark Gods; Hope Mathis, daughter of Nyx; Ethan Heart, son of Thanatos; Marcus Feek, one of the very few childs of Ares who stood up for the sons and daughters of the Dark Gods; Alex Ward, a son of Nemesis; and finally, Sylvia Trask, a daughter of Hades.

The plan had first been judged madness by the others, but they soon accepted it. They all wanted a revenge on the campers who kicked them out, condemning them to wander around, hunted by monsters. They wanted to crush the Olympians and their childs, to show them that their disdain for the minor gods and the dark gods was a terrible mistake.

But to accomplish this, they needed to organize themselves. Rally the other outcasts, rejected demigods. And in order to do that, they followed the history of a secretive organisation of demigods: the Dark Circle. This strange, secretive group had been founded by the first demigod son of Thanatos, who wanted to rally the other childs of the dark gods. Throughout the ages, the members of the group fought alongside various factions in wars, but always in secret: for example, they helped the Hunters of Artemis during the Titan War by slaying the reinforcements sent on one of the Hunter's fortress. They care deeply about honor, but are not blinded by it. They are harsh on their new recruits, but always stand up for the members of the Dark Circle, considering themselves as a big family.

And now, here was Max's small group. Near the Dark Circle's stronghold, miles from Anchorage in Alaska, but unable to know where it was.

The emo instantly unsheated his two swords again as he heard a faint crumbling noise. Leaving his tent, he slowly advanced toward the source of the noise. The others were still asleep, despite Trask having a sharp ear. They were too tired to wake up; it had been two weeks they marched and marched almost without stopping to the supposed stronghold location.

Max's eyes widened as he saw that part of the snow melted away, to reveal a passageway; stone stairs going down farther than he could see. The gothic went to Marcus' tent, got inside, and woke up his friend. "Sorry to wake you up like that buddy, but I found something. Wake up the others and pack everything up." The son of Ares groaned, stretched his arms, and then got out of his sleeping bag and started packing his things up. Trusting Feek would do his job, Farraday left the tent and headed toward the stairs. Inhaling deeply, he descended into the unknown, his natural enhanced nightvision allowing him to see that the stairs continued for a long way.

"Erebus, dad, if you hear me, don't let me die down there", said the emo quietly.


	3. The beginning of a great journey

Emma Myers' eyes shot open as she woke up from her nightmare, heavily sweating.

She kept having the same nightmares over and over again. In fact, it was more of a memory playing without end. She was with Max, in the Long Island Sound, when a daughter of Athena and a son of Ares came and took him brutally, taking him from her. They said it was his fault and all of the other childs of the Dark Gods that people were disappearing, and that from now on, he wasn't welcomed any longer in Camp. They didn't even left him enough time to say his goodbye to Emma and to his friends, or to take his stuff from his cabin. The daughter of Iris wanted to leave with him, but the demigods had set up a night patrol stopping them from leaving, saying it was " _for their own safety"._ She had tried to leave multiple times, everytime being caught. Her heart was filled with sorrow, not knowing where her boyfriend was, fending off monsters and trying to stay alive. She completely fell into despair when the cabins of Erebus, Nyx, Thanatos and so on were destroyed, replaced by auxiliary cabins to the Olympians. She grew sick of what felt like an occupation, and one night, she joined Olivia Serenity Steele, Jenna Mallory Winkel, Robyn Walsh and Aurora Aldenberg at the outskirts of the camp. She had a small backpack with her important belongings, but not much. She didn't knew where they would go, but she couldn't stand spending anymore time in Camp.

Aurora Aldenberg, the daughter of Ares, took a pair of smoke grenades she smuggled out of her cabin and threw them near the camp's boundaries, masking them from the sentinels. The girls all rushed forward to freedom, and danger. Emma regretted nothing. She was going to find Max, her Shadow Boy.

 **Two mounths later**

"Emma, wake up."

The daughter of Iris groaned and covered her face with her pillow to hide her eyes from the sun. Jenna just woke her up to continue their march toward Fort Hoft, the place where Max lived before camp. The daughter of Iris knew he hated his place, and Jenna knew it too. But they _had_ to check if he was there. And they had been told they would find answers there.

Iris told them this. The goddess paid the group a visit when they were in Manhattan, telling them that the minor gods and the dark gods were furious against the Olympians, and that they needed to regroup the different now-outcasts. They would find in Fort Hoft the answers to how they would manage to regroup the now scattered demigods.

Yawning, the ginger strectched her arms before getting up. Jenna was already packing her stuff, and once she got dressed, the two of them packed her tent back up. It had been a gift from Hermes: the god of messages was the protector not only of the thieves, but also of the merchants and the travellers. The tents revealed to be comfortable, their sleeping bags warm, as the nights of this november were fresh.

After a few hours of walking through the hills, to go faster than just following the road who had to get around all the natural formations, the group of demigods reached Fort Hoft. Jenna couldn't help but frown; she knew from Max the place was a mess, but at this point? It was around mid-day, and some junkies were already wasted in the streets. By the corner of her eye, she saw a police patrol, and even if she wasn't familiar with this kind of thing, she knew that they sure as hell weren't allowed to wear kevlar vest and hold M16 assault rifles. They seemed more like an occupation force than anything else.

Meanwhile, Aurora was looking at the town's map, trying to find the cemetary, and frequently glancing around to check if anyone was tryign to approach them. But the expression on her face kept away the thugs searching for easy preys, kowing they didn't wanted to mess with her. While Jenna and Emma constated how Max's life there must had been terrible, Olivia was doing bubbles with her chewing-gum, being rather bored.

They soon reached the cemetary, who was completely empty, save for a couple of gothics. The two seemed almost out of place, being happily holding their hands while sitting on top of a grave. This city was rotten by the manipulative power of the rich, plagued by the violence of the thugs and the local mafia. And yet they were there, happily spending some time together. However, as the two goths spotted the group of girls, they got off the grave and prepared to run away, and they would had, if something didn't catch the boy's eyes. He suddenly stopped, and hesitantly approached the group, uneasy. His girlfriend followed closely behind, protectively placing a hand on his shoulder as she gave the four demigods an inquisitive look.

"I don't know how the hell you got that, but this, that you have right here, is most definitively Max Farraday's symbol." Aurora, Jenna and Olivia turned to Emma, who looked down at her necklace. It was a gift given by Max for her birthdy a year ago, and it was representating a skull in the middle of the mark of Chaos, something Max liked referencing to. Emma was about to speak, but Olivia was faster. "Yeah, and who the hell are you? What if it belongs to Farraday?"

The two gothics exchanged a look, before looking back at the girls before them.

"You might want to hide that... last time Farraday was seen, it was after shooting Antonio Anders, the richest guy in town."


End file.
